Anger?
by LemonieQueene
Summary: A little something different that came to mind. Who's angry, and why? AU/AH, non-canon. Written for my lovely friend Anna, who asked me to write for her.


**Disclaimer: I wish I wrote **_**Twilight**_**, but since I didn't, that means that none of this belongs to me. If anyone comes across a spare Jake, please let me know, I'm in need of one :-)**

She was angry. For the first time in a long time, she was really angry.

How could he have done this to her? And how could she have let it happen? She shook her head at that thought, realising she had had no way of stopping it, she had no idea he'd do it in the first place!

She sighed as she thought back to what he'd done and how it had all began.

It wasn't a big thing really, but it broke her trust, and it hurt, God it hurt.

She'd bumped into him unexpectedly where she'd thought she'd not see him - he was meant to be away, not out on the town with another girl on his arm. She had thought they weren't like that - that they were together, and that, well… he just wouldn't do it. But he had, and now here she was, angry and shedding tears for someone who didn't deserve her tears. What a mess.

She'd really thought they were different, but apparently not, they had the same problems as everyone else.

She hadn't known how to react when she saw him, she wanted to scream and shout at him, and at the same time she'd wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, not letting anyone in.

She opted to do neither, instead running away as fast as possible, and his face at her having seen him haunting her still.

She needed him, to know that it was ok, and that things could go back to how they had been before, but how could they? How could she trust him not to do they same thing again?

As she was thinking of him, she heard a quiet tapping on the door, followed by a hesitant

"Baby? Can you let me in, please? Bella? I love you so much."

Before she was consciously aware of doing so, she had launched herself across the room, wrenched the door open and was in his arms, still weeping furiously. As soon as he said he loved her, that was it. How could she not believe him?

She looked up into his baby blue eyes and whispered

"Why?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I guess… I guess I just got distracted, and she was hot."

He stopped as she glared at him, and hung his head, muttering a barely discernable sorry.

She stepped back, pulling him to her as she did, wanting him to be aware that although she was mad and upset with him, she still couldn't live without him.

"Oh Emmet." She whispered. It had never occurred to her that he might act on his most basic instincts, that any girl he found attractive might actually be cause for concern, that he would follow through and run after them.

It made her more determined than ever to capture his heart fully and keep it, not allowing any distractions. She couldn't cope if he ran after every pretty piece of skirt in the neighbourhood, she'd, well, she'd have to do the unthinkable, and to leave him would be to do the unthinkable, and yet here she was thinking about it. Oh dear.

She wondered what would happen if she turned round and walked out of his life. Would he mind? Would he even notice? _Oh god_ she thought to herself, putting one hand over her mouth at the thoughts that were racing through her head. Emmet could have anyone he liked, and yet he'd chosen her. Would he really just let her leave, not run after her, wanting her back? And how would she cope without him in her life?

She forced herself back tot the present, pushing the unhelpful thoughts from her mind, smiling slightly at the man in front of her.

He was here now, that's all that mattered. As she stood watching him, he reached down and gently brushed away the tears that were silently rolling down her cheeks, and she looked slightly surprised, not having realised she was still crying. The gesture made her smile; it was the little things that he always did which still surprised her but made her heart swell with love for this man.

She couldn't leave him even if she tried, they were in it together, for as long as they had. He looked down at her questioningly before wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her close to him and just standing there, letting her be soothed by his presence. She closed her eyes as he gently kissed her forehead, but still there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she ought to talk this through with him before she let this get too far.

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him before pulling him towards the couch and letting herself get pulled into his lap when he sat down. She watched his face for a minute quietly, seeing that he was trying to sort his thoughts out. When he spoke, his voice was soft and rough, as if he was fighting with his emotions.

"Bella, I am sorry. I don't know what came over me." He smiled ruefully before continuing. "I… you were away for so long, and I missed you so bad, baby. I guess I don't think when you're not here. All I needed was comfort and someone else there; I promise nothing was gonna happen."

She only had to look into his eyes to know that he was telling the truth. The truth was, she had been away for too long, for longer than they had ever been away from each other before, and well, it wasn't as if she hadn't been missing him too. She forgave him instantly, knowing that there was nothing else to do. She loved him, and believed what he said. She had no reason to doubt him; he was too black and white for that.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, not needing to say anything, just content to be with him. He looked down at her, relief on his face as he knew he was forgiven, before kissing her softly on the lips. She kissed him back just as lovingly, and then smiled brightly up at him. Her smile was enough.

**A/N So I have no idea where this came from, but I hope you enjoy. Lemonie x**


End file.
